Evanescent
by Ataris
Summary: Clone War Vignette. On their return to Coruscant at the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin comes to a conclusion over his future with the Jedi and his bestfriend.


**Evanescent**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any affliation with Twentieth Century Fox, Lucasfilms or any other aspects of the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **None

His fingers had grappled the thick stubble of hair that massed at his chin. He had thought once or twice about shaving it, but had come to the clear decision that he had rather enjoyed the fresh look.

He had thought once back at the beginning that it would be a change to remove the beard that hung and twisted at his chin, but found that he was unable to do it. Anakin had been more than willing to do it for him.

He had often spent many of his nights that were not locked in endless battle, with one eyes cracked opened. His fear that his former padawan would slip into his bed chambers and shave the mustache and beard away had forced him to lose many nights of rest.

Anakin Skywalker had never once approached his bed chambers after the semi-threat had escaped from his lips. It would be a lie to say that it had not shocked him, but it had. It had felt odd that Anakin had not attempted to pursue his threat through to the end.

The battle of Genosis had broken many things, taken many lives but never once had Obi-Wan expected the emotional transition that had engulfed his best friend.

"I thought that you would be enjoying the comfort of your bed, Anakin." Obi-Wan had firmly stated, his eyes unremoved from the screen, while the younger man entered the social lounge of the starship.

Anakin had shook his head. His hair bleached by the orbs that rested high in the ceiling of the room. His bare chest covered by the dirt brown cloak that he had managed to grasp for in the startling hours of the night.

"I could not sleep. How many hours until we get back to Coruscant?" Anakin had asked, his crystal blues had struck the chrono that sat high on the wall's base before he clumsily took a seat beside his friend.

Five hours standard, they had been in flight from the Outer Rim sieges that had ended in a compromise of hope and peace. The war was over and that was all that mattered now.

The diplomats could take care of the details that would be found in treaties across the galaxy, but the Jedi role was finished for now, anyways.

Obi-Wan had muttered a time, no less than another two standards hours, though it wore away at Anakin's heart to be seperated any longer from the principle planet any longer. He missed his wife.

"What are you doing up so late, Master?" Anakin had asked. His resolve broken at the thought of his wife. He had not seen her in eight months, and he craved to be back with her.

"I was just reading some articles on HoloNet." Obi-Wan had dryly stated, "There seems to be some kind of scandal forming around the senior senator from Naboo."

Anakin had gulped at the hard lump that had formed in his throat. The fire of worry had burned in his heart. He had stared at the screen that had remained black as it loaded the story.

"After resigning from the senate, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was rushed to a medcentre complaining of severe abdomenial pains, yesterday afternoon. At one-thirty standard time in the morning, the Nubian representative said that the senator was fine and had given birth to twins in the parting hours of the day. It has remained unannounced who fathered the senator's children." Obi-Wan had read, "The Nubian embassy has released the first names of the children. Luke and Leia. No last name has been released at this time."

"Children? She was pregnant?" Anakin had stuttered, as Obi-Wan smiled. His fingers webbed and clapped at his former padawan's back, causing the cloak to slip free from Anakin's shoulder to reveal more of his strong breast.

"They have some photographs if you would like to see them." Obi-Wan had asked. Anakin had nodded, Padme had not whispered to him in any of the tranmissions that she was expecting a child...let alone twins.

He had stared at the two images that had flashed over the screen. Anakin sucked in his breath as he stared at the two children that he had sired with his wife.

Both babies eyes had remained locked to the outside world. There skin golden from their father's genetics, though they had their mother's thin frame. It had amazed Anakin, how cute the two children were.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker...has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Obi-Wan stated, as the implanted photograph of the twins dissolved into darkness on the scrren. Anakin had remained still.

Anakin had gawked. Obi-Wan had known the entire time. He had known that Padme and him, had been intimate...well intimate enough that their relationship had sparked two tiny life forms that now waited for him to return.

"How long have you known about Padme and I?" He had asked. There had been no emotion in his voice. The subtle surprise had worn away, leaving his voice raw.

Obi-Wan had shook his head, as he pressed his fingers against his plump lips. His eyes glassed from emotions that he could not speak of, even if his tongue could untie itself from the empathy that strung at his heart.

Anakin had nodded. He knew what Obi-Wan know awaited. He wanted to hear a decision about the future.

"I will speak with the council after I go to the medcentre to see my wife and children." Anakin had stated. Obi-Wan had appeared shocked. He had not expected Padme to be mentioned in any term other than lover.

The thin crystals of sweat broke across Obi-Wan's face. He had shook his head, as a smile broke through the thirty-eight year old's face. It was the least he could do.

Anakin Skywalker and Padme were destined to go through a living hell. If not from the media, from the demands of the small children that together they had brought into the galaxy.

"Just a few more hours and you can be with your family." The words had whispered, as Anakin had stared out at the port, watching for the farmiliar planet that held his wife and twins.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. I have a photograph of Baby Luke Skywalker. If anybody wants me to send a copy to them, just e-mail me or leave your e-mail on the review and tell me that you want it and I will send you a copy of it. It is so cute.


End file.
